Silent Voices
by Panic Switch
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the lives of ordinary people who were affected by the Chancellor and his War Machines. OC Death Does NOT contain movie spoilers


A/N: Ever since I first found The Scientist's website and read his journals, I always wondered about the ordinary people that had to suffer through the destruction of their homes. I also got very interested in the rebels who decided to fight back. This is their story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie 9 or any of the following characters featured in this story: The Chancellor, Judy, Thomas, the Scientist, and 9

* * *

Silent Voices

_**July 6**__**th **__6:26 PM_

"'_Today, the Chancellor presented the latest advancement of technological wizardry to the public.' 'Comrades! Today dawns a new era! Let us praise this new-'"_

"Oh, blah, blah, blah," a women complained. "I tell you, that no good Chancellor is going to only get us into more trouble!"

"I know, Mom," her daughter sighed.

Turning off the radio, she thought about all of those new posters that had been plastered around the town recently. They all sported the same slogans of "Fight for Victory" or "Victory Demands Sacrifice". And all of them had the date 9-9-09 at the bottom. The girl didn't really know what it meant, but she dreaded that day to come.

_**July 14**__**th **__12:46 AM_

A boy of about seventeen ran from building to building, clutching a can of something in his hand. His eyes darted around each and every surface, trying to locate his next target.

_Bingo_.

He couldn't help to smirk that crept onto his face every time he did this. It brought him great pleasure to deface the posters that cluttered every open space. And why shouldn't it? The Chancellor spread lies, while he and a only a few others spread the truth!

Shaking the can, he aimed at the top of the poster. He had done this so many times that he could probably do it with his eyes closed.

After finishing, he took a step back admire his work. In front of him used to be a poster supporting the "Fight for Victory". Now, it read "**Resist**" along the top in white, dripping letters.

_**July 29**__**th **__2:17 PM_

"Hey John! John!"

The man being called turned around to see his friend running towards him. He stayed where he was to allow his friend to catch up.

"Glad I caught you! The streets have been pretty busy lately, eh? Guess this war is buggin' everyone out."

John gave his friend a curt nod before continuing on his way. His friend made sure to keep in step next to him.

"You read the paper this morning?"

"No," John replied.

His friend gave a short laugh, "Nah, wouldn't expect you to. Most of 'em got recalled anyways."

John stopped. "Recalled?"

John's companion gave him a strange look. "Yeah, recalled. Didn't anyone... oh. You mean you haven't heard… at all?"

"Heard about what?"

"There was an accident at the Fabrication Factory. One of the War Machines just went ballistic! Killed two workers, and injured another one."

John suppressed the shiver that threatened to rack his body. He always knew that those robots would turn against them one day.

"Yeah, but I reckon that the workers had something to do with it. I mean, the Chancellor wouldn't program 'em to do stuff like that… someone else must have been fiddling around with things they didn't know about…" his friend trailed off.

"Yeah…must be that."

_**July 31**__**st **__7:53 AM_

Everyone was on edge. There were more and more 'accidents' everyday involving the war machines. It was a wonder that her parents had let her _walk_ to school that.

She wished they hadn't.

She wished with all her heart that they had forced her stay home that day.

But they didn't.

"What _is_ that?" one of her fellow class mates had asked. School hadn't even started yet, so everyone was outside.

The girl followed his pointing hand. Across a few streets, something tall loomed in the distance. Everyone was silent as they realized what it was.

No. It wasn't possible…was it? It couldn't be a War Machine, come to destroy them all.

Then the students heard the gun fires. Then the screams. And then finally, nothing.

The school doors flung open. A teacher stood in the doorway, yelling at everyone to get inside.

The girl scrambled to her feet, but was soon knocked over from the mob of students. She crawled to the side, deciding to wait until the schoolyard had cleared out some. But it was already too late.

The gun fires started again, along with the screaming; only now it was closer.

The girl turned over onto her back, and gazed with horror at the War Machine that was merely feet away from her.

_**August 3**__**rd **__6:05 AM_

The War Machines, better known as Walkers, were causing mass destruction. Not only had they begun to devastate the nation in which they were created, but they were now a global threat.

But no one could stop them. They were too strong.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Shh, it's ok," a mother reassured her young son.

Most of the people in their town had been killed, so the air was filled with an eerie silence.

The two waited a few more minutes before decided to venture out of the ruble that was once their house.

Outside, the mother gaped at the sight. All of the houses had been reduced to ruble and debris. Bodies lay scattered on the ground. The mother covered her son's eyes, but she knew that he had already seen it all.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

His mother sniffed the air. At first, she couldn't detect anything, but then she found it. It was a sharp odor, smelling a bit like gasoline.

Without warning, her son collapsed to the ground.

She screamed in fright and knelt down next to him. She started shaking him, hoping he had just gotten a bit tired.

When he didn't wake back up, she began yelling for help. She knew it was useless, but she felt that she had to do something.

But it wasn't long before her screams died, and she too slumped to the ground.

_**September 1**__**st **__9:38 PM_

"No! I've sat around while everyone around me has died. I'm going with you!"

"Judy, it's too dangerous for you and the others. We need you to help take care of the injured."

"Oh, and what good will that do? They'll just go back out there and get killed! Don't you get it? We're _all_ going to die anyways! What difference does it make if I die sooner?"

The man she was talking to began to open his mouth, but then shut it. He had no answer for her. He looked around the cramp cave that the rebels were hiding out in. Most of them were wounded, but with little medical supplies, there wasn't much anyone could do.

He looked back at the young woman in front of him. They had grown to be friends, and the last thing he wanted was to watch more of his friends die. But she had a valid point.

So what if she went out and fought with them? It wasn't like she or anyone else could do much otherwise.

Finally, he nodded. "Alright. You and anyone else who can get up and fight will join the rest of us."

Judy smiled. "Thank you Tom."

_**September 8**__**th **__11:58 PM_

The scientist closed the box in front of him and set it aside. The action was slow and painful, as his life was slipping away.

He picked up his newest creation, and placed it into the machine as he had done so eight other times. The only difference was that this one would be his last. The Scientist knew that he would not live to see this one come alive.

He started the machine, and prepared to bring his last creation life.

He had no regrets.

_**End~ **__September 9__th__, 12:00 AM_

_-_Panic Switch


End file.
